Hidden Past
by Harmony283
Summary: Jay has been poisoned and is now in the hospital. While trying to make an antidote Arnold finds out something about the poison that no one else knew. What is it? Will everyone really go to the main land to search for the cure? And what about Harriet? R&R!
1. In the Quiet Lands

**Hidden Past: In the Quiet Lands**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary: **Senel and the gang are in the Quiet Lands, searching for a rare sample of the 'Lesser Pup'. But what happens when Jay feels like they're being followed, and he turns out to be right? What if the mysterious follower is a girl who works for Solon and was told to bring Jay back to him? But why is Harriet being held captive…and what happens when Jay gets poisoned?

**Pairings: **one-sided Shirley/Jay, Senel/Chloe, some Moses/Jay, Jay/Harriet, and Jay/OC

**Authors Note: **Well here's my second fanfic for ToL, and I have to say that, unlike Nightmare this one was extremely easy to write mostly because it's centered around my two favorite characters, and I don't really have writers block anymore. Yes I know some of the pairings (like Shirley/Jay, and Jay/Harriet) aren't common, but I decided to add them in here. And I've already found a few pics where it's just Jay and Harriet (sometimes Jay Harriet and one of the Oresoren) so I'll use some of those pics as references in later chapters. -cough- yeah, anyway here's the fic, so enjoy!

**Warnings: **mild language, violence, and suggestive-ness

-----------------------------------!-----------------------------------

"Demon Fist!" Senel cried out, ramming the last of the group of monsters, a rock element, into the ground, causing it to disappear, replaced by a blue stone-like figurine.

With the battle done, everyone collapsed to the ground, sighing in relief.

"That was…way harder than normal. I guess the monsters really have gotten stronger." Norma moaned out, falling to her knees, before completely falling over onto her back, "and now I'm tired." 

"W-well it's your fault for deciding to participate in battle in the first place." Senel replied, stretching out his arms before sitting down as well.

"I think you all did very well." Grune replied, smiling sweetly and sitting down next to both of them.

"G-Girl, you have _way _too much energy for your own good…"

"And you complain too much."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not! Grr! Senel you're so _mean_! I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day!" Norma sat up, glaring at the white haired Alliance Marine before getting up and walking over to the far side of their make-shift camp, and sitting down.

"What's up with her?"

"I think you, um, hurt her feelings." Shirley said, walking over to Senel and handing him a sandwich.

"But she…"

"Yes she doesn't have to participate in battles, but that's no reason to start arguing over it. Now then, I'm going to go scout ahead, to make sure there aren't any monsters nearby." Jay turned and left the group, his baggy clothing ruffling as the wind picked up.

"Huh, is it just me or is JJ a lil' tense today?" Norma asked, turning back to face Senel and Shirley, who both just stared at her, "What? Y'mean you haven't noticed?"

"I thought you weren't talking to--"

"Um, no, we didn't." Shirley quickly cut him off, shaking her head from side to side.

"I hate ta say this, but Bubble's right. He's been acting all jumpy, like he's 'fraid somethin's gonna come out an' attack 'im." Moses said, sitting down next to the brunette treasure hunter, leaning against Giet who lay down next to him.

"I honestly hope that's not the case. Yes the monsters here in the Quiet Lands are strong, but they aren't _that_ strong. And they don't come near the Elevator anyway, and we're close to it…so I think we should be fine." Will stated sighing and leaning up against one of the trees close by.

"I agree with Raynard. There's nothing here we can't take on. But the fact is, like Sandor said, that he is tense…but why?"

"Is someone followin' us? Or is it just the Oresoren? They always come down 'ere. At least that's what Giet says."

"you can understand Giet?"

Moses glared at Norma, "I think we've been through this already Bubble's, but yes we can understand each other."

"Um, but why would the Oresoren be _here_? Are they, um, worried about Jay? I…I've noticed that, when we went to visit him once back at their village, they seemed to always ask him how he was feeling."

"Shirley's right. It was a little unnerving. I guess they're still worried about that Solon guy…"

"But So-So's dead!" Norma cried out, waving her arms from side to side, "And we _know_ no one can come back from the dead!"

"But…do we even know he's dead." Chloe muttered, crossing her arms and sitting down next to Senel.

Everyone fell silent, contemplating the female knights words.

"I…don't think we can say for certain, but it's safe to assume that, if someone is following us, it isn't Solon. At most it would probably be another Ninja."

"That's not makin' us feel _any_ better, Teach."

Will rubbed his temples, "I know, Norma, I know."

"_Ookay_ now you're startin' to creep me out. Are you sure you're feelin' okay? Or, don't tell me, you know someone's following us too?" Norma stood up, glaring at the oldest member of their group, both confusion and anger present in her eyes.

"Well yes, I do feel like someone's following us. But that person isn't harmful to us."

"And who would this person be?" Chloe prodded, standing up as well.

"Harriet. Harriet's following us. Or at least that's what I think." 

"Hattie? But why would she follow us? Or…"

"Or maybe she's stalking you again."

Will looked over at Senel, a shocked look on his face, "Again? What do you mean by that?"

Senel shook his head, sighing, "She used to follow you around before she moved in with you, just to see what you were all about."

"I-I see."

"But that _still_ doesn't solve the problem, Senny." Norma shot back, glaring at the white-haired boy.

"And I though you said you weren't going to talk to me."

"And I'm wondering just how long you two are going to keep this up." Will then walked over to Senel, who was the closest, and hit him over the head, he did the same to Norma, and the two fell to the ground, holding their heads in agony.

"Teach!" 

"Hey! Why'd you do that to me…?"

Will crossed his arms over his chest, "Because you both deserved it. Now then, I guess we'll have to wait for Jay to get back before going any further."

Chloe nodded her head, watching as Shirley tried to comfort Senel, "Yes, you're right. But…_why_ are we down here again?"

"So I can see Giet again! Why else!" Moses shouted, punching the air with his fist while Giet howled.

"If that were the only reason, then only _you_ would have come down here."

"But…but there're monster an' other stuff…an' besides didn't ya say you were lookin' for somethin'?" 

"Not in particular, and it wouldn't be something that would interest you." Will trailed off, turning to face the Elevator.

"Oh come on now, Teach! You're makin' us wanna know now!" Norma whined, walking over to him and cling to his arm, "Please tell us!"

"_Well…_"

"What? What?"

"Remember when Harriet asked you to take her to the Thunder Monument? When she asked if she could bring back the Lesser Pup?"

Norma blinked, "Oh…yeah, so you wanna take a look at the Lesser Pup as well?"

Will nodded his head, "Yes, I do. But if it's any recollection to when you tried to capture it, then we need more than one person." 

"Oh, but it should be easier, since Schwartz is gone." Grune pointed out, still having a peaceful smile on her face.

"I…yes you're right. But I can't do it alone. So I asked you all to come with me." Will looked at each of them, a hopeful look on his face.

Norma sighed, "Great, just great, you called us _all_ here just to catch some monster…wonderful."

"Well, since we're already here, why not?"

"Yeah! Me an' Giet'll be happy to help!" Moses said, jumping up and punching the air once more with his fist.

Will nodded his head, smiling, "Good. But first we need to wait for Jay."

"Yeah, I'm surprised he isn't back yet…maybe someone _did_ follow us." Senel glanced behind him, as if expecting a ninja, or a monster, to pop out from behind one of the trees.

"Hey, hey, now y'all. If someone did follow us, then I'm sure Jay took care of 'em already." 

"Yeah, and if he couldn't he would've come back and asked us for help." 

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before sitting back down.

-----------------------------------!-----------------------------------

Jay sighed, leaning against a nearby tree, the gentle breeze catching any strands of raven black hair that had come undone from his pony tail. He then looked ahead of him, towards the ocean.

"That's…strange. I could have swor--"

Before the sentence left his mouth, he jumped to the side, dodging an extremely sharp looking knife, which embedded itself into the bark of the tree he had been leaning against.

"Oh darn, I was hoping that would hit you, too." A female's voice called out, both bitterness and amusement present.

"Who are you?" Jay asked, turning to face, what was supposedly, a worn patch in the grass.

"Me?" 

A poof a smoke revealed a girl of around nineteen with dark brown hair, reaching mid back, and vibrant blue eyes. She was wearing the traditional garb of a ninja, black with a sash tied around her waist. She had a smirk on her face that just seemed to get wider.

"Yes you." Jay's eyes narrowed, "What is it that you want? And…and why are you following me?"

The girl walked forward, "Well I guess I can answer those questions…my name is Kari, I am a ninja," her smirk widened, "As you can obviously see. And the reason why I'm following you? Well, let's just say there's something I want. And it has to deal with you." 

"It has to deal with me, hmm?" Jay crossed his arms over his chest, noticing immediately that, despite the fact that girl said she was a 'ninja' she obviously wasn't very skilled…either that, or she really hadn't meant to pose a threat in the first place.

"Yes. But that's personal. What my overall goal is…it's to bring you back to your 'Master'."

Jay flinched, "what does Solon want now?"

Kari shrugged, "How should I know. But he did say that, if I brought you back to him, that you'd fulfill my little deal."

"And what if I _decline_ going back with you?"

Kari stared at him, and scowled, "Well I guess then I'd have to do it the hard way."

"My friends are here as well, you know." Jay looked past her, towards a small clearing where he had left Senel and the rest of the group, "And I don't think they'd take it too kindly if you took me away."

"Which is why I'm making sure they don't interfere."

"How are you planning on doing that?" Now Jay was interested. He knew Solon, and usually when he chose a ninja…they were nothing like this girl was. This girl actually acted normal. She didn't act like a machine…and she _certainly_ didn't act like Solon controlled her, which was good.

"Oh it's easy," she flicked her wrist, causing a nearby tree to shake, and…something to fall out.

Jay blinked a few times, watching as the figure, a small girl, stood up.

"Wait…H--" 

"Hey! Why'd you do that! You said that if I brought you here you would make sure no monsters attacked me so I could get to dad! So why did you tie me up in a tree?!?"

"Harriet." 

The nine-year-old looked past Kari, smiling in relief as she saw a familiar face, "Jay! Do you know where dad is?" she walked over to him, smiling all the while Jay gave Kari a look of disgust.

Which of course, Harriet noticed, "Hey! Are you…are you even _listening _to me? Hey, hey! Jay!" she glared up at him, then she yanked his ponytail…hard.

"Agh--hey!"

"Good. Now take me to dad."

"Nuh-uh, sorry sweetie. You aren't going anywhere."

Harriet turned to face the ninja girl, "And why not?"

"Because, my dear, you're staying with Me."

"But you--"

"I know I promised…but promises are always broken, dearie." 

Harriet glared at her, "No they aren't! Promises are meant to be kept! So you're going to keep your promise and you're going to bring me to dad!"

"Your father is in that group over there, correct?"

"Um…yes…?" 

"Harriet, don't talk anymore."

"but why?"

Jay sighed, "Look, Kari, I don't know why you're using her as a…a _shield _but that's a little low, or are you not the kind of person I think you are?"

Kari shrugged, "I'm a ninja. I work for Solon. I was ordered to bring you back to him. And I'm doing this all to get something I want. And if little Harriet here prevents her father, as well as the rest of your friends, from attacking me while I take you away, then I personally don't care how 'low' you think it is." 

After hearing this, Harriet backed up so that she was right up against Jay, clinging to the sleeve of his baggy purple shirt.

_'This is bad. Harriet doesn't even know what's going on…much less what Kari's talking about. And I can't exactly fight with her standing right there. Will would kill me if I did that…but if I don't fight back then she'll take me, and Harriet might get hurt as well.' _

Jay sighed, "So you don't care do you? Hmph, I guess I really do have to fight you."

Both girls eyes widened.

"F-fight…? You're going to fight?"

"Oh, Solon never said anything about this."

"And who's Solon?"

_'Hasn't she been paying attention at all? Or…no, that's probably something Will _doesn't_ want to tell Harriet, and I can't blame him. It has nothing to do with anyone but me, after all.'_

"You don't…know who Solon is? And here I thought you _dear father _told you everything," Kari shook her head, "Well not that it matters, you'll meet him soon enough." 

Harriet backed up even more, so that now she was hiding behind Jay, "From the way you said that, I don't think I want to meant him."

Jay shook his head, " That's right Harriet, you don't want to meet him. And I suggest you close your eyes during the fight."

"And again who said I was going to fight you?" Kari asked with a smirk, crossing her arms across her chest, leaning on one foot. Her hair ruffled lightly in the wind.

Jay shook his head once more, shrugging his shoulders, "Do you _honestly_ think I'd go with you willing--Ghh!"

And just like that, he fell to his knees, gripping his left arm as if it were wounded. Just mere seconds later, blood began to spill, staining the purple cloth that covered it.

"D-dammit…what did you…?"

Kari's smirk only widened, "Oh, well you see," she held up a simple wooden needle, no longer than a tooth pick, "This…I used this. And guess what? It's bad luck for you because y'know what's on this?"

Jay's face fell, "Poison?"

"The worst kind."

"And that would be…?"

"Lilac Poison." Her smirk turned into an evil smile, "and I'm oh so sure you know what happens when _you_ get this poison in your system?"

Jay clenched his arm tightly, turning to face Harriet, who was staring ahead, as if in shock, "Harriet."

The voicing of her name seemed to bring her back, and she turned to face the raven-haired teen, a dazed but worried expression on her face.

"I need you to scream, as loud as you possibly can." He mouthed to her, hoping against hoping that the ninja, that Solon's hench-woman, hadn't heard him.

And thankfully she didn't. But she did get angry.

"Hey! Turn your face back around, no little girl is going to help you!" 

Harriet then promptly collapsed on the ground, whimpering.

"Harriet…" 

_'Damn, maybe that plan isn't going to work after all. I guess I still have to fight.' _Jay glanced down at his wounded arm, _'But it's only a matter of time before the reaction kicks in. I just have to hit her where it counts.' _

He staggered to his feet, tilting to one side so that his knife, which was skillfully hidden beneath his clothing, could slip out into his hand. He slowly let go of his wounded arm, finding it now feeling much like a burning ember, and quickly exchanged his knife to his good hand.

"You think that this wound will stop me from fighting you?"

Kari's eyes widened, "Wh--crap." She jumped out of the way before Jay could even move, drawing her knife as well, "I was really hoping that that'd take affect sooner, I guess I need to bring a higher dosage next time."

"If there's going to be a next time." Jay spat, gripping his knife tighter, watching for any signs of movement. He knew all too well that, while she had full mobility, she was weaker than he was…but that, in his state, she could possibly beat him.

_'So I guess one false move on my part would wind up with me being dead. How fun.' _Jay grimaced as pain shot through his arms.

That's when he made his mistake. He closed his eyes, just for a second, and it happened.

Kari was right in front of him, her knife drawn, "I don't want to kill you, but I can make it so you can't fight. And the easiest way to do that is…" she brought the handle of her knife down, whacking it against the hand that held Jay's knife, causing it to slip, and fall somewhere behind the purple-clad boy.

"And now you're weapon-less. Surrender now."

Jay collapsed to the ground in front of Harriet, not from defeat, but from the pain in his arm. The poison was spreading, and he knew it. It wouldn't be long before he would pass out, and then he, along with Harriet, would be taken to where ever Solon was hiding.

His eyes became blurred, and the ground began to move upward. The last sound he heard before blanking out completely, was the sound of Harriet screaming.

-----------------------------------!-----------------------------------

"Did I…just hear someone scream?" Norma asked, staring up at the 'closed sky' of the Quiet lands, her head tilted to the side. 

"Awooo!" Giet howled, turning to face the direction Jay had gone.

"That's not good. If Spot here heard that then something's definitely up." Norma jumped up off the ground along with everyone else, turning to look in the direction of where Giet was pointing.

"Alright Giet, show us the way. Jay might be in trouble!" Moses rushed forward, and would have gone further…if Will hadn't stopped him.

"Huh? What's up?"

"I don't think Jay can scream like that. It sounded almost like a girl screaming."

Moses smirked, "A girl y'say? Alright then, time to see Moses in action!" he rushed forward again, this time stopped by Senel.

"We're going with you." Both Shirley and Chloe nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah Red! You can't just go rushing in like that! What would JJ say?"

Moses sighed, "Well Jay ain't here. But he could be where that girl was screamin' so let's get goin!" 

"Yes, I agree. There isn't a reason to stay here when someone else is in danger." Grune walked over to stand next to Moses, "Well then, shall we?" she smiled sweetly, making Moses grin even wider, nodding his head enthusiastically before running into the depths of the forest with Grune and Norma close behind.

"Those three…always barge into things don't they?" Senel said, shaking his head.

"Yes, I agree. And I honestly thought Grune had changed."

"Well you can't expect everything about a person to change."

"Y-yes, you're right."

"I guess so."

"Um…but…Will?" 

Will, who had been silent for the past few seconds, staring ahead at the path with a blank look in his eyes, snapped to attention, turning to face the Merines, "Yes?"

"You seem…really worried." Shirley clasped her hands together in front of her, a worried look in her pale blue eyes, "Are you afraid that that scream might have been Harriet's?"

Will nodded his head before following the three others into the forest, leaving Senel, Chloe, and Shirley to stare after him.

"Um, if it really was Harriet then…" Shirley started

"Then Jay must have found her, but…" Chloe turned to face Senel

"But if anything bad were to happen to her, he would know Will would be mad. So does that mean…?"

"He must be hurt!" Shirley cried out, "We have to help them!" she then ran off down the path.

"Um…she's being a lot bolder than normal…"

"Yeah. I think it has to do with Jay."

Chloe tilted her head to the side, "And you don't sound too happy about that."

"Do you honestly think I _can_ be happy about that? She worries about him more than she's ever worried about anyone else before." Senel clenched his fist, sounding annoyed, which Chloe knew was never good.

"But he's our friend. If he's in trouble we have to help him." 

Senel sighed, "Yeah…you're right."

The two Iron Eres users ran off down the path towards where the screaming was.

-----------------------------------!-----------------------------------

"You…you…you…" Harriet fell to her knees, staring at Jay's limp form in front of her. She then looked back up at the ninja, "Why did you do that?"

Kari shrugged, "Because he wanted to fight me. And I _know_ I would've lost if I hadn't done anything." She smirked, "But don't worry, whatever happens to him, well, let's just say you'll most likely get to see it."

Harriet's face paled, "Wh-what…what more are you going to do to him?!" she slammed her fist into the ground, wanting to show her annoyance, but not having the strength to stand up and do so the normal way she usually did.

"Oh I don't know." Kari tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, "It just depends on the mood Master's in today. If he's in a good mood, well, that'd be a bit 'NC-17' rated for a kid like you, but if he's in a bad mood…" she looked down at Jay's unconscious form, "I honestly would feel sorry for the boy." 

"What? Why?"

"Do you know what the word 'Torture' means?"

That left a bad taste in Harriet's mouth. But all the same it made her hate both Kari and Solon even more. She slammed her hands against the ground again, but this time she realized something.

Jay's knife was right next to her, and Kari didn't seem to notice it.

_'But how is _that_ going to help me?' _Harriet wondered, slowly picking up the knife and hiding it under her skirt, _'It's not like I can use it anyway. Yes I've seen Jay use it before, when a monster almost attacked me when I was bringing a letter to him from Will, but…' _

"My, my, aren't you the submissive little brat." Kari stated, folding her arms across her chest, an evil grin spreading its way across her lips. This made Harriet flinch and look away.

"I'm not being submissive."

"Well then you sure did get quiet fast enough."

Harriet turned her gaze back to the ninja, "Well that's because--"

"That's because nothing. It won't get you anywhere to fight me."

"Oh yeah?"

Kari scowled, "What's with the defiant attitude all of a sudden? You know, that really annoys me in a kid." She reached out to grab Harriet's arm, but froze when she heard a shout.

"Harriet!" 

"Jay!"

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

Kari bit her lip, "Crap, they're here…hmm, I guess I really _will_ have to use you as my shield."

"Sh-shield…?" Harriet questioned, looking up at the older woman with fear present in her eyes. She didn't know what this girl was capable of, but she knew that if she had any more of what she called 'Lilac Poison'--what made Jay faint--then she could possible use it on her.

Kari grabbed Harriet's arm, tugging her towards her, and over Jay's body, just as Moses made it through the clearing.

And everything seemed to freeze.

"What the hell…?" Moses asked in disbelief. Norma and Grune both let out a simultaneous gasp, Will gripped his hammer, Shirley covered her mouth, and both Chloe and Senel got into their fighting positions.

"What did you do…to Jay?" Shirley asked, moving forward, planning on running to heal the collapsed boy on the ground.

But Kari had other idea's, her grip tightened on Harriet's wrist, "Ah-ah-ah…if you move this girl here pays for it." She smirked, "And I'm sure you wouldn't want that now would you?"

"But why Harriet?" Will asked, his grip never loosening on the hammer at his side.

"Because she'd bring me to this group. Children, no matter how mature they may act are still children, get _over_ it."

"I am _not_ a child! I'm almost ten years old!" Harriet cried, tugging in vain against the woman's vice grip.

"Oh really now?" Kari cocked her head to the side, a smirk on her face, "When's your birthday?"

"Ah…um…" Harriet looked away, "Why should I tell you?"

"I just want to know in case you actually live that long." The ninja woman stated, shrugging her shoulders.

This made everyone freeze. Moses turned to Will, whispering in his ear, "When is the lil' lady's birthday anyway?"

Will shook his head, whispering, "I…don't know…"

A few seconds of awkward silence passed in which Harriet gave her father a defiant look, and everyone else looked surprised.

"You…dad…you're really horrible y'know that?" Harriet stated with a sigh, she then remembered what predicament she was in, and began to pull away. Of course, Kari had heard the conversation as well, thus wasn't exactly paying as much attention to the young brunette as she should have, meaning that her grip on her had loosened.

And that meant Harriet got free.

"Harriet run!" was Will's immediate response, but just as the words left his mouth, Kari reached out once more, her distance too close to the point where escaping or 'running' wasn't an option.

Instead Harriet bent down on the ground, picking up the knife she _knew_ she had hidden under her skirt. She didn't exactly know what she was going to do with it, but it was worth a shot if it meant protecting herself.

"G-get away from me…" she whimpered, but otherwise didn't put up much resistance when Kari pulled her against her body.

"My, my you're being very agreeable," Kari said with a smirk, "I see you finally realized that you need to calm down, neh?"

Harriet sighed, shaking her head, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, but I do know I don't want to go with you."

"Well too bad, because you already sealed that fate yourself." Kari spat, turning to look at the other members surrounding her, "Well do you have any last words before I take these two back with me?"

"Harriet…"

"Hattie…"

"Why do ya want Jay?" Moses asked, placing his hands on his hips, "I mean, what'd he ever do to you?"

Kari smirked, "Oh it's not so much that _I_ want him, as Solon—master—wants him. I was just told to get him and if I did…I'd get a personal request from him."

"And exactly what would that be? What could Jay possibly know that'd help out someone like you?" Harriet suddenly asked, her grip on the knife, which was hidden in the palm of her hand away from both her father as well as Kari's view, tightening.

"I need to find someone. That's all." Kari said with a shrug.

"Well that's…too bad…"

"Hmm?" she looked down at Harriet, who had looked down.

"That's really too bad," Harriet brought her hand with the knife up, and that's when Will saw it, "Because you aren't going to ask that question." She then thrust the knife into the soft part of the womans stomach, as she had seen Jay do, not to a human, but to a dummy.

"Wh-what…?" Kari staggered backwards, blinking in shock at the younger girl in front of her, "What did you…the knife…you used Jay's…knife." 

Harriet nodded her head, "Jay always said be wary of your opponents, I heard him say it once when he was training with Senel and everyone else, even though I'm small…even though I'm young it doesn't mean I don't know how…to fight…"

After those words left her mouth, she collapsed on the ground in a dead faint, and Kari teleported away through the traditional ninja way—a smoke bomb.

"Jay!" 

"Harriet!"

both Will and Shirley ran forward. Shirley immediately went to Jay's side to assist his wounded arm, whilst Will checked on Harriet.

Will was the first to sigh in relief, "Good, she just passed out. I was worried she might have hurt her."

"Yes…but…um…Jay isn't responding to my healing arts…"

"Woah you're right, JJ looks bad." Norma stated peering at the now flushed boy lying with his head on Shirley's lap. She tried one of her healing spells, but the result turned out the same.

"Um, I think we're makin' it worse…" she turned to face Will, "Teach do you know what's goin' on?"

Will shook his head, "I'm afraid not. He has a fever, or at least that's what it looks like."

Moses' eyes widened, "My lil' bro had a fever and he didn't tell no one?"

Senel shook his head, "I don't think that's what Will means, is it?" He glanced down at Jay, then looked at Shirley, and then back at Will.

"No that isn't what I meant. I meant something _caused him_ to have a fever. Not a natural way."

"Then what're we waitin' for? Let's get 'em back to the Hospital!"

Chloe nodded her head, "Yes I agree. Alcott may be able to help us pinpoint exactly what caused Jay's fever. And besides here isn't exactly the best place to stop."

"Yeah let's get going." Everyone nodded their heads and left the clearing…

Leaving only Senel and Chloe there. Senel was looking at the ground in defeat. Chloe walked over to him, "Senel…are you okay?"

"She really does care about him more…now…" he muttered, glancing up at Chloe, "She really does care more about Jay now." 

Chloe shook her head, "But that's just how Shirley is. You can't just jump to conclusions, and I'll say this again, Jay is our friend. So, like you said to me once, let's worry about _him_ okay?"

Senel smiled, "Yeah, I told you that when you figured out who Arnold was, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Hey c'mon you two or else we'll leave you behind!" Norma called out from somewhere ahead of them. The two quickly nodded their heads and then ran into the forest depths after their friends.

Jay gets the title **Jay the Wanted**

_It seems like everyone wants him for one reason or another…_

-----------------------------------!-----------------------------------

Well here's the ending to the prolog chapter of my second ToL fanfic. I hoped you liked it, and as with my other ToL fanfic, Reviews are loved, CC is accepted, but Flames are put out.


	2. Jay's Illness

**Hidden Past: Jay's Illness**

**By Harmony283**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ToL or any of it's characters. I do however own the OC's that appear and the plot line used in the making of this fanfic.

**Authors Note: **-inhale, exhale- okay yeah I know I said this'd be up about a week ago, but the most unfortunate thing happened. My disk that I had it saved on couldn't save it, and it shut down entirely, deleting it in the process. So here's the re-write. -cough- anyway, in the last chapter both Jay and Harriet collapse and everyone's worried. What happens when they figure out Jay's allergic to the poison he was poisoned with, and will they be able to find the cure?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator screeched to a halt as it reached its destination, on the surface of the Legacy. Moses and Giet stepped out first, an unconscious Jay slumped over on Giet's back. Next came Shirley, then Will, who had Harriet's unconscious form in his arm, then Norma, Grune, and finally Chloe and Senel. They all but ran out of the lighthouse and into the park-like area outside.

The first person to notice them was Csaba, who rushed over from his spot resting on a tree stump, "What's wrong?! What happened to them?" He asked as he saw both Jay and Harriet's slumped over forms.

Moses shook his head, "I ain't got a clue on Jay, but he's runnin' a fever."

"And Harriet just collapsed, but I think she's fine." Will said, shifting his weight.

Csaba shook his head, "Well then you'd better get them to the hospital."

"That's where we were headed." Shirley stated, walking up to stand next to Giet. She touched Jay's forehead, "Jay's fever isn't getting any better, and healing magic doesn't work so that's our only option."

Csaba nodded his head, "Okay but tell me if you find out anything. I'm sure the boy's an' I would help if it's something we can help you on."

"Thanks Csaba. Now let's get goin' Giet!" Giet howled and followed Moses as he ran down the stairs leading into town.

"Let's hurry." Will stated, looking briefly down at Harriet before rushing after Moses. Shirley mutely followed behind him, and everyone else followed after, a similar worried expression on each of their faces.

The last person to go down the stairs was Grune, but before she even stepped on the first step she turned back to Csaba, who gulped audibly. She smiled sweetly, walking over to him, "Thank you for your worry. I'm sure we might need your help, and that it would be appreciated, but I'm not exactly sure if it will help. The sentiment will be the most important thing."

"Uh, heh, th-thanks?"

Grune shook her head; "You're welcome." She turned back around and walked slowly back to the steps when suddenly something caught her eye.

It was a wooden toothpick like item, "What?" She whispered as she picked it up. It looked stained with both blood and some type of lavender liquid, and the tip was broken, "What is this?"

"What's what?" Csaba asked in spite of himself. He walked over to Grune and looked at the object in her hand, "It looks like a needle…maybe it was on Jay?"

Grune's eyes narrowed, "Yes…you may be right." She got up, "I should show this to the others, it may help." She turned around and gave Csaba another smile before hurrying down the steps and after the rest of the group.

Meanwhile the 'rest of the group' had already made their way to the Hospital. They ran into the lobby, gasping for breath, only to be greeted by Elsa.

"Everyone!" she cried out, rushing over to them with a worried expression on her face, "Are you--oh!" her eyes fell on Jay and then on Harriet, "Wh-what…? What happened to them?"

Senel shook his head, as did Chloe. And Elsa's face paled even more, "Don't tell me they were attacked by monsters! You were going to the quiet lands weren't you?"

"Ah, no, no that's not it, Elsa. Calm down." Chloe said, waving her hands.

"Then what is it? Should I get dad?"

"Well Arnold would be able to help." Will said, nodding his head, "Yes, could you go get your father."

"Ah, okay! I'll do tha--" Elsa turned around to run up the stairs to the second floor. But was stopped when she saw Arnold walking down the stairs, "Father! Father come quick!" She waved her arms, catching his attention.

His eyes fell on the limp forms of Jay and Harriet and he all but walked down the stairs.

"What happened?!" he asked.

"Well we aren't sure about what happened with JJ, but Hattie here just passed out." Norma said, shaking her head from side to side.

"I-I see. Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Um, can't we find some place to put Jay first?" Shirley asked, "I'm sure then we could at least get something to make his fever go down. You know, some type of medicine."

Alcott blinked, seeming surprised, "So healing techniques don't work?"

"No…"

"Yeah it's true." Norma agreed, shaking her head from side to side, shrugging her shoulders, "We tried but his fever didn't go down. It went up."

Arnold shook his head, "That doesn't sound normal."

Suddenly the door to the hospital swung open and in walked Grune.

"Grune!"

"Hey G-Girl, where've you been? We got here, like, 10 minutes ago!" Norma stated, waving her arms up and down.

"She's right Grune. This isn't a time to be running off either, no matter what the cause is." Chloe stated, shaking her head from side to side, still trying to catch her breath from earlier.

"I know that. I just found something that might help us with finding out what's wrong with Jay." Grune replied coolly, making everyone's eyes widen.

"What? What is it? What did you find, Grune?" Shirley asked, walking over to the older woman, hands clenched.

"Yes, anything would help." Alcott agreed.

Grune nodded her head and pulled out the needle, "Csaba told me that this was some type of needle. I believe the poison must have been stored inside somehow."

"But how'd you find it G-Girl? I mean, it's not like that ninja girl'd drop somethin' like _that_." Norma stated with a shake of her head.

"Csaba said he thinks it might have fallen from his sleeve. His arm is…wounded isn't it?"

Everyone turned to face Jay, and Moses gingerly lifted one of his arms. Sure enough, there, on the fabric that would normally be touching his shoulder, was a bloodstain.

"It seems you're right. May I see the needle?" Arnold asked, holding his hand out. Grune nodded her head and placed it in his outstretched hand. They waited in silence as the doctor-of-sorts studied the object. He then let out a sigh, "I think I understand how this works now," he took the needle and then promptly snapped it in half, "it's hollow."

"Okay so now we know how she got the poison inside of that thing…but how did it get inside of _JJ_? I mean, it doesn't look like it could force itself out…right?"

Will sat Harriet down on the lone bed in the lobby before walking over to stand next to Arnold, "It seems that the impact might've forced it into Jay's bloodstream."

As if on cue, Jay groaned.

"Speaking of which, he needs to be cured as quickly as possible. Moses take Jay upstairs and I need a healer--"

"I'll go!" Shirley nearly shouted, making everyone stare, "What…?"

Arnold shook his head, "No, you'll do. Okay then, follow me. I think there's a spare room at the end of the hall." With that both Moses and Shirley headed up the stairs after him, leaving everyone in the lobby to stare after them in silence.

After about five minutes of silence Norma let out a sigh, "Could this day _get_ any worse? I mean, weren't we just going to go to the Quiet Lands to look for a monster sample?" she flung her arms in the air, "And _then_ this weird ninja lady attacks JJ and possibly poisons him! And then Harriet collapses and now we're here!"

Chloe shook her head, sighing, "Well I have to admit today didn't go as planned. But we can't change anything now. And let's hope it doesn't get any worse. Hopefully Alcott can find a cure for Jay and then we can get out of here."

"I wonder if it'll be that easy." Will muttered to himself, causing everyone to turn to him.

"What d'ya mean 'that easy', Teach?" Norma asked, placing her hands on her hips, "It can't be _too_ hard to find a cure," she paused when she saw the serious look on his face, "C-Can it…?"

"Yeah he'll find a cure, right?" Senel asked, looking over at Elsa.

The brunette shook her head, "I don't know, but he's never _not_ found a cure before. Then again, who _knows _what kind of poison Ninjas carry? Since there normally aren't Ninja's on the Legacy, the poison might come from the mainland…and if it comes from the mainland then that might be where the cure is." Elsa let out a defeated sigh and Chloe placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure your father will find at least some way to make Jay better."

"Y-Yeah, but, remember when I first came here?"

"Yes…?"

"I had to come here because the only way to help my illness was a special plant that only grew on the Legacy." She looked down at her feet, "I just hope this doesn't turn out like that, where we have to go to the mainland to look for a cure."

Everyone fell silent after this, not wanting to admit it, but knowing that it was highly likely that, if Alcott couldn't find a cure, they'd have to go to the mainland.

Finally the silence was broken. But not by one of the speaking. Harriet waking up broke it.

"Wh-where…?" Harriet asked, her voice quiet, her eyes dazed. She tried sitting up, only to fall back onto the bedspread once more.

Will rushed over to her, "Harriet!"

"Hattie!" Everyone else said in unison, rushing over to the bedside of the young girl.

"Oh…hey dad, everyone…where are we? Are we," she tried sitting up again and, with Wills help, succeed. But then her eyes widened, "We're in the hospital?"

Will nodded his head, "Yes. We're here because of--"

"Jay, right? You figured out he was poisoned?"

Senel nodded his head, "Yeah; that was the only logical explanation for the sudden fever. And there was a ninja there too…"

Harriet's eyes widened even more, "Ninja…Kari…poison…the type of poison, ah!"

"What? What is it?"

Harriet shook her head, "The type of poison, do you know what it is?"

Will shook his head, "No. Arnold is trying to find a cure for it right now."

"Well I know what the poison's called! You should at least tell him that! It could make it easier--" she was cut off with the opening of a door on the second floor. A few seconds later and Moses ran down the stairs, skidding to a halt in the center of the lobby.

"Hey y'all! This ain't good!"

Everyone turned to face the red-haired bandit, concern on their faces.

"It's Jay! 'is fever ain't goin' down! An' Arnold said he don't know the antidote for the poison!"

"Does he even know what the name of the poison is?" Harriet snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, "Because if you want to know, I know what it is."

Everyone turned back to her and Moses shook his head, "Well if ya know, lil' miss, then tell us!"

"It's, from what I heard from the Ninja, Lilac Poison."

Will shook his head, "I've never heard of It."

"I haven't either," Chloe stated, "That can't be good."

"No it isn't." Arnold stated from the foot of the stairs, "But thank you for telling me Harriet."

Harriet, despite her father's protests, jumped off the bed and staggered towards Arnold, "How's Jay? Is he…any better…?"

"Shirley's healing him right now. But if I can't find a cure, then I won't be able to get the poison out of his system."

Moses bowed his head, "Ya can't do anythin' about it, can ya?"

Alcott shook his head, "No, I can do something about it. Remember when you were poisoned?" he asked, turning to face Norma, who nodded her head, "Well I can make the antidote for that poison. It should help ease the effects."

Moses grinned, "Then do that!"

Arnold sighed, "Yes but that's not going to cure him. Lilac Poison…I've heard of it, it's a particular poison. It has many side effects, one of which is a high fever, but we need a sample of it in order to make an antidote." He looked around the room, "And the worst part is, no one knows the source of this poison. It was recently discovered, which is why you haven't heard of it Will."

Will nodded his head, "That makes sense."

"B-But how are we gonna find it if no one knows its source?" Norma cried out, waving her arms frantically.

"Yes, that's…definitely a major problem." Chloe sighed, "I'm sure if it's recent then they're still doing research on it. But I have a question," She looked over at Alcott, "How do they know about it if they haven't found the source?"

"That's a good question, and I can tell you." Arnold close his eyes, "Right before I left for the Legacy they found some in Valcav's base on the mainland. But they said that nothing there that resembled that type of Poison."

"So he got it from someone else?" Senel questioned, to which Alcott nodded his head again.

Will let out a tired sigh, "So all we know is that Valcav had some."

"And that that ninja had some too." Chloe shook her head, sighing as well.

"But that Ninja, Kari, worked for Solon right?" Harriet turned to face everyone, "You heard her say that right?"

"Solon?"

Harriet turned back to face Alcott, "Yeah, Solon's…um…actually I don't know who Solon is really, I just know he has something to do with Jay." She turned back to face Will, "You know don't you?"

Will nodded his head, "You could say we know some. Solon--"

Alcott held up his hand, shaking his head, "No, don't worry yourself over who he is," his eyes narrowed, "I already know."

"Y-you do?!? Since when did ya know Arnie?" Norma asked in shock, backing up a bit.

Arnold shook his head, "When I was working under Valcav he would show up. He would always come and speak to him about things, though I never knew exactly what."

Senel's hand clenched into a fist, "So…so Valcav and Solon knew each other?"

Elsa's eyes widened, "Really father? Do you…do you think Valcav got that poison from Solon?"

Arnold nodded his head, "Possibly. But I think you'd be better off asking Jay."

Elsa blinked, "Why…?"

"Because Solon wouldn't send a Ninja out to get just _anyone_. Jay…isn't originally from the Legacy, is he?" Alcott asked, looking over at Will, who just nodded his head.

"No he isn't from the Legacy, we aren't exactly sure when he came to the Legacy, or exactly where he's from. We only know that he's been here a while, or at least however long it takes him to figure out nearly everything about this place." Will said with a wave of his hand.

"But d'ya think Jay'd be really willin' ta tell us anythin'? I mean, askin' him about Solon…seems a bit much." Moses said, shaking his head from side to side, "It's not like askin' ya about Valcav, since he's been dead a while."

"Yeah…but at least we can try." Senel stated with a firm nod. He turned to Arnold, "Do you know how long it will take to make the medicine, or whatever, for him?"

"It shouldn't take me long," he turned to walk into one of the back rooms, "If I start on it now, it'll be done in a few minutes. It's very easy to make."

Norma smiled, "Well then I'm glad it's easy to make. Cuz who knows if I'd still be here if it took a while."

Everyone nodded their heads at this.

"So when should we come back?"

"I'll send Elsa to get you. Meanwhile you should really decide on if you want to go to the mainland or not." With that Arnold beckoned to Elsa and the two went through the backdoor.

Will shook his head, "You know he's right. Does anyone here have any objections to going to the main land?" he turned to look at everyone.

"Well I ain't been back there since I left with Giet and Csaba. But I guess goin' back wouldn't hurt. I mean it's for family so it's fine with me." Moses stated with a grin.

"Shirley and I haven't been back since Valcav started looking for us. But since he's dead we have nothing to worry about." He nodded his head, "So yeah, we'll go."

"I haven't been back since I went there to honor my parents graves. I don't think anyone would be expecting me to come back, but I can leave here at any time. So going to the mainland isn't a problem for me." Chloe said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I haven't been back since I ran away…and I'm not too thrilled about goin' back since my parents would figure out about it faster than you could believe…but," Norma turned and looked up the stairs, "JJ needs us, so yeah I'm cool with it."

"And I haven't been back there since Amelia's funeral." Will said with a shake of his head, "Of course I can't exactly go back unless I'm extremely careful…"

"And I haven't been back there since I came here." Harriet piped up.

"And you aren't _going_ back. If we make any sort of decision on going to the mainland, you're staying here." Will stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But--"

"No buts. You could get hurt if we decided to go on the mainland." He looked around at everyone; "Any one of us could get hurt. The main land isn't as peaceful as the Legacy."

Norma shrugged her shoulders, "Most of us already know that, Teach. But it's for JJ!"

Everyone nodded their heads at this.

"Which is why I should go!"

"And which is why I'll say no, Harriet."

"B-but…I don't wanna just _sit_ here!" Harriet huffed, shaking her head from side to side.

"Oh don't worry, Hattie, there _is_ a job you can do while you're here."

Everyone turned to face Shirley, who stood at the top of the stairs with a tired smile on her face.

"Th-there's something I can do?" Harriet asked, tilting her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

Shirley nodded her head and walked down the steps. When she reached the bottom she walked over to Harriet, placing a hand on her head, "Yes there is. I'm assuming Arnold's making the medicine for Jay?"

Harriet nodded her head.

"Well then you have to make sure he takes it. Since it's not the actual antidote you already know it won't cure him. But it'll have to do until we find the real cure."

"O-oh…but…but what makes you so sure he'll listen to me?"

"Because," Senel walked up to stand next to her, "Remember when we had to go around town giving everyone medals?"

Harriet nodded her head.

"And you made Jay take his even though he didn't want it? I doubt any of us could do that. Well, except maybe Will, but he needs to come with us." He bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You understand don't you?"

Harriet sighed and nodded her head; "I get it. And I guess I can do it." She looked over at Will, "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

Will shook his head, "It depends. It takes at least four days to get from the Legacy to the mainland. And then of course there's the matter of _finding_ the antidote, or whatever the source of Lilac Poison is. And then there's learning how to make the antidote. Then there's waiting for a ship from the Legacy to the mainland to come and pick us up. It could be months before we get back."

Harriet looked down at her feet, "Um…okay…but," she let out a long sigh, "Remember when that ninja girl asked when my birthday was?"

Will nodded his head, looking away in shame, "I'm sorry I can't remember it."

Harriet smiled, "No it's fine. But my birthday…is two weeks away from tomorrow."

Will's eyes widened and he bent down to her, "I'm sorry, Harriet."

Harriet shook her head, "Don't apologize. You're going to help a friend and I'm not about to keep you from doing that. I…If anything there is something you can do." She paused and reached up, taking her headband and slipping it off, "You know this is moms favorite flower. I…I know you haven't been to her grave because you aren't allowed to go to her grave, but if you could go to her grave on my birthday, or at least close to my birthday," she smiled, "I'm sure she'd be happy. And it'd make me happy too."

Will nodded his head, "If it's the least I can do, then I'll do that." He straightened himself up and turned to look at everyone, "Now then, I think we should go off and think for a bit. To make sure we have everything we need. It's almost certain that we're going to the main land, so if you have anything you'd like to wrap up, or anyone you would like to tell you're leaving then I suggest you do so."

Everyone nodded their head and then one by one they left. Soon only Harriet was left. She turned and looked up the stairs, "Well it looks like I'll be taking care of Jay." She crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a long sigh, "I guess I'll need to get everything ready at home so…off I go!" She punched the air with her fist and ran out the door.

As for where everyone else went…

Shirley went to Fenimore's grave

Senel went to Stella's grave.

Norma went to the Crystal Forest where the Everlight used to be.

Will went to his special flower field.

Moses went to camp to tell everyone he was leaving.

Grune went to the Man-eating ruins.

Chloe went to a practice field so she could practice with her sword.

After a while they eventually made it back to Will's home. And there they found both Elsa and Harriet waiting.

"Ah you're here!" Elsa said with a smile.

"Yeah, it took you long enough now let's go!" Harriet turned and led the way back through the town towards the hospital.

Once there Elsa quickly led them up to Jay's room, there they saw Alcott with a flask full of some strange liquid they couldn't quite tell the color of, holding it to Jay's mouth, trying to get him to swallow. Finally once that was accomplished he turned to look at everyone, "Good you're here. It should be only a few minutes, this is…very fast acting."

And sure enough, a few minutes later and Jay was sitting up, with the help of many pillows, looking around at everyone. He looked tired but annoyed, "H-hello…"

"Hey lil' bro, how ya feelin'?" Moses asked, walking over to the left side of the bed and placing a hand on his forehead. Jay tried to swat his hand away, but gave up midway through.

"I'm doing fine. Whatever it is that you gave me seems to have worked well." his eyes narrowed as they fell on Alcott, "But it's not going to heal me."

Arnold nodded his head, "No it won't. Which is part of the reason we're here."

Jay let out a sigh; "You want to find an antidote? Are you sure you're willing to go to the mainland for it? Are you even sure where to begin?"

"Well no we aren't sure where to begin," Senel started.

"But we're going to try anyway. And we don't care that we have to go to the mainland to get it." Shirley finished, smiling.

Jay shook his head at this, "I have one thing to say to that, you can stop now." His voice was cold, and he didn't look happy at all.

"Wh-what? Why not? C'mon Jay we're your family! An' we're tryin' ta save ya!" Moses cried out, "Don't tell me ya wanna live with this poison in yer blood!"

"I've grown somewhat immune to it." Jay looked down at the bedcovers, "I-I already know I can't fully get over it. That's impossible, but you don't need to risk yourselves looking for the antidote. You aren't going to find it somewhere normal anyway."

"Somewhere normal? Where exactly is the source of this poison found?" Will prodded, stepping closer to the sixteen-year-old.

Jay just shook his head, "And you'd think I'd tell you after you're so dead set on going to the mainland? No I don't think so." He let out a long sigh; "Besides even if I did tell you and you did go, you probably, no, you would most likely not make it back alive."

"We won't know that till we try, JJ! Come on! Moses is right, you're like our little brother, and we're all one big happy family here, right?"

"Stop saying that, Norma. It's not going to make me change my mind."

"Then what _is_."

Jay sighed, "I said nothing is, and nothing is. I don't want you to look for me. It's too dangerous."

"We won't know it's dangerous until we try!" Senel said, moving closer to Jay, "You can't really be fine with that, staying poisoned forever."

Alcott nodded his head, "Yes the life expectancy of one who doesn't get the poison cured without any sort of medication is one month, with medication maybe two years--"

"For me it'd be less."

"What?"

Jay blinked, "You mean you didn't notice when you figured out what was wrong with me?" he sighed, "No, nevermind."

"Didn't notice what, Jay? What're you keepin' from us?" Moses stated, worry now apparent in his burnt brown eyes.

Arnold sighed loudly, making everyone turn to him; "Can I please finish speaking?"

Everyone nodded their head, shocked looks on their faces.

Arnold nodded his head, "Good. Now, like was saying. Not being cured would give you one month to live. Not being cured, but with medication, will let you live up to two years, roughly." He paused, staring straight at Jay, "Not being cured, but with medication…and being _allergic_ to the poison…between a year and two years."

Silence filled the room for a short while, until Harriet spoke, her tone one of annoyance and surprise.

"Wh-what?" She moved to the front of the crowd of people until she reached Jay's bedside, "You're…allergic to the poison?"

Jay nodded his head, "Yes I am."

She balled her hands into fists, "And you _don't_ want your friends to look for the cure?"

"That's right. It's too dangerous."

Harriet just stared at him, during this time everyone exchanged glances, their eyes filled with worry.

"Hattie," Shirley started, trying to touch the young girl on the shoulder, but her touch was just shrugged off.

"Are you…" her voice was calm, "Are you…a _complete_ and _utter _IDIOT?!" She shouted the last word, stomping her foot on the ground, causing the room to shake.

Jay glared at her, "I am not--"

"You're even dumber than MOSES!"

"Hey!" Moses cried out, but she ignored him.

"How can you _possibly_ want to _die_? Heck, you're weaker than I thought!" she folded her arms across her chest, looking away from the raven-haired boy.

"I am _not_ weak. I just don't want them to get hurt. And they _will_ if they try and get the antidote."

Harriet shook her head, "You don't just refuse your friends help! They're _willing_ to risk getting hurt in order to _save_ you. They already _told you_ that! You don't just go denying something like that! Besides," she looked around at everyone, "You were planing on going regardless, right?"

Senel nodded his head, "Yeah. Especially now that we know how long you have to live."

Chloe stepped forward to stand by Senel, "He's right. Even if it's just a guess, we can't chance it. It's the right thing to do."

Moses nodded his head, "Yeah! You're my lil' bro, of _course_ I'd do whatever it takes to save ya!"

"Yeah! Red's right! We're all one big happy family, right?"

Jay's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

But even though he said nothing, Harriet seemed to know what it was that he was thinking, "You know…this Solon guy doesn't sound like a good guy _at all_. And yeah the antidote, or whatever, may be with him." She uncrossed her arms and let out a sigh, "I don't know what happened or…or what relation you have to that creep, but apparently you've changed since you last saw him. Is it really that hard for you to ask for help? Don't you know that that's what friends are for? That they'll help you when you need it?"

Jay let out a similar sigh, "I'm not like I was when I last saw…_him_…but--"

"Then let them go." She smiled, "Besides it's not like you can stop 'em."

Jay looked around at the people in the room and was about to say something, but instead he shook his head, "You're all crazy. But I suppose you're right, Harriet." He rubbed his forehead, "I…guess you really will go."

"Yup! Anythin' for you lil' bro!"

"Stop calling me that."

"But it's _true!_"

Jay groaned and leaned back, "Okay, fine. I give up. Do what you want."

Everyone smiled when he said this. But this happiness was short lived when Will spoke up, "But you know, if we were to go to the mainland…we wouldn't know where to begin to look. We need you to--"

Jay rolled his eyes, cutting the Natural Historian off, "You need to know where Solon's base is?"

Will nodded his head, "If you could tell us where it is…that would be appreciated."

Jay smiled, but it was sour, "It depends on which one you're talking about."

Will raised an eyebrow, "And by that you mean?"

"He has two. One that most of his forces--most of the ninjas--train at. The second is like his home, and it's harder to get to." He paused and shook his head, "Unfortunately that's the one you'll have to go to."

"Y'mean you know exactly where the poison is?" Norma asked, her eyes widening.

Jay nodded his head, "Of course I do. Solon has been growing the flowers for it since before I could remember."

At everyone's confused looks he shook his head, "I mean he doesn't grow them inside the base, he grows them somewhere completely different."

"It…seems a bit odd that he would grow flowers, though." Elsa pointed out, looking rather nervous.

"Well they're poisonous flower," Jay's eyes narrowed, a look of disgust crossing his features. His grip tightened on the sheets covering his body, "He was the one to figure out I was allergic to them."

"You mean he _used_ the poison on you?"

Jay nodded his head, "As hard as that is to believe, Chloe, it's true."

"B-but how?"

"I'd rather not answer that. But like I was saying, he grows them and he knows how to extract the poison."

Will moved closer, "So there's a special way to remove the poison?"

Jay nodded his head, "Yes, there is. It burns you if you don't do it right."

"Oh…that sounds difficult." Grune said with a shake of her head, "I hope we can at least find the flower."

"That won't be hard. But I'd think you'd want the actual poison, wouldn't you?" Jay asked, turning to face Grune who only nodded her head.

"But JJ, how do we _get_ to Solon's second base?" Norma asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "You already said it wasn't gonna be easy. What, do we have to climb up a mountain to get to it?"

Jay grinned, "If you want to do that then yes."

"You mean his base--" Senel started

"Is on the side of a mountain?" Chloe finished.

Jay just nodded his head, "Yes it is. You can either climb up the mountain--which trust me you don't want to do--or you can take the underground pathway up."

"Wh-which way…is safer?" Shirley asked, looking over at Jay, "Because it sounds like the under ground passageway is the safest."

Jay shook his head, "Not necessarily. Yes you could fall off the mountain. But there are traps in the tunnel, though I think most of them can be avoided."

Norma let out a laugh, "Oh don't worry! I can disengage any traps we come across!"

"Kicking them will only set them off, Norma."

"O-oh…" the brunette backed away, a sad look on her face, "Darn…"

Will shook his head, "You should already know that that wouldn't work." He looked over at Jay, "Is that it?"

Jay opened his mouth, but then quickly closed it, nodding his head, "Yes, it is." He turned to face Harriet, "But don't tell me you're going…?"

Harriet glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No she's not going." Will answered for her, "I wouldn't put her in danger like that. She wouldn't handle it."

Harriet turned to face her father, "Dad! That's mean!"

"Instead I gave her a job she can handle while she's waiting for our return."

Jay cocked his head to the side, "And that…would be?"

"I believe she can tell you that herself. Now I don't know about you all, but I'm going to go and get ready."

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"We'll see ya later JJ!" Norma said with a quick wave before everyone filed through the door and out the door, leaving Jay and Harriet in the room alone.

Harriet shook her head, "Yeesh, they make it seem like it's a bad thing…"

The ex-assassin turned to face Harriet,_ 'I have a bad feeling about this…'_ he took a deep breath before speaking aloud, "And what exactly is it that they want you to do while they're gone?"

Harriet shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips, "Well if you really must know, the oh-so-important job they gave me was this:" she paused, not to take a breath, but to enhance the effect.

Jay could only wonder what she was going to say, and barely nodded his head, asking her silently to continue.

_'Why do I have a sneaking suspicion it has something to do with me?' _he asked himself, _'But then again, why wouldn't it? I'm the one who's sick…' _

Her smile widened as she finished "I'm going to take care of you and make sure you take your medicine!"

Jay's eyes widened, his normally pale complexion turning even paler, "Wh…What?!"

Harriet received the title of** Nurse!**

_Whether you want her to or not, she's going to do her best to take care of you! Now whether or not you'll get better…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And here's the ending to chapter one! But I can't help but wonder…how did I extend this by two pages? The original chapter was about thirteen so…ah, well, it doesn't really matter now, and hopefully the next chapter of this fanfic won't be deleted and has to be re-written like this one. And, as always, R&R, I love reviews and they make me wanna update! CC is welcome too, but Flames are put out.


End file.
